1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to providing a game service, and more particularly, to servicing an online game by connecting the online game to a user created contents (hereinafter, referred to as UCC).
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a method of servicing UCC connected with an online game does not exist.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a conventional UCC service providing apparatus 10 (hereinafter, referred to as a UCC server 10) and an online music game providing apparatus 20 (hereinafter, referred to as a game server 20).
Referring to FIG. 1, the UCC server 10, which is managed by a website providing a UCC service, provides a UCC editing solution, a UCC producing solution, or the like. A user 30 can edit or produce UCC or share self-produced UCC with other users by using a UCC website.
The game server 20 managed by an online music game website provides the user 30 with a game that uses music.
In the game that uses music, music is included as an element of the game, and progress of the game changes according to the music.
For example, a game similar to Dance Dance Revolution (DDR) or Pump is performed online. In other words, an action of the user 30 is pre-determined according to dynamics or tones of music provided as background music (BGM), and the user 30 obtains a score based on how well such action is performed in time.
In a conventional online music game, the original music produced by a professional music producer should be used as BGM. Accordingly, problems related to copyright arise and an expensive royalty for contents should be paid.
Also as illustrated in FIG. 1, there is no connection between the UCC server 10 and the game server 20, and thus the user 30 can use the music only provided from the game server 20 while playing a music game.